


MaiLee: Blade Chi

by doozlelange



Series: Legacy of Mai and Ty Lee [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doozlelange/pseuds/doozlelange
Summary: Avatar: The Last Airbender. The Boiling Rock, Part 2 [Television series episode].  What if Ty Lee protected Mai instead of 'chi blocking' Princess Azula?  What would have been the results...  and the consequences?
Initial story of the MaiLee Universe.





	

**Perfect Flower**

_“Flowers are restful to look at. They have neither emotions nor conflicts.”_

_Sigmund Freud_

 

**Prolog – Did You Get My Letter**

Fire Lord Ozai constructed a high-security prison on a volcanic island.  Being situated in the middle of a boiling lake, an inescapable fortress became the reputation of the prison.  War prisoners from other nations resided in the prison. Sokka’s and Katara’s father, Hakoda, might be there.  Zuko decided to help Sokka with a rescue attempt.  After landing and searching, Hakoda was not a prisoner on Boiling Rock.  However, another friend appeared – Suki.  After a failed attempt to escape, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko returned to the prison to plan another escape.  War prisoners arrived.  One was Hakoda.  Sokka rejoiced.1

Sokka remained disguised as a prison guard allowing him to associate with Suki and Zuko.  Both had returned to their prison cells.  Sokka and Hakoda created another escape plan.  Sokka told Suki.  But Zuko was escorted out of the cell by the guards, dragged down the hallway, and thrown into the interrogation room.2 

Zuko:  What are you doing?  Unnhh!!  Where are you taking me? [The guards gently slammed him down into the chair] I didn't do anything wrong!

Mai:  [From the shadows]  Come on, Zuko.  [Zuko looked for the source]  We all know that's a lie.  [Mai, annoyed, emerged from the shadows]

Zuko:  [Shocked.] Mai!  [She stood over Zuko who sat slumped over in the interrogation chair]  How did you know I was here?

Mai:  Because I know you so well.

Zuko:  But, how-

Mai:  The warden's my uncle, you idiot!  [Zuko sighed.  Mai showed a letter.] The truth is, I guess I don't know you.  All I get is a letter?  You could have least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart!!

Zuko:  [Looked down]  I didn't mean to -

Mai:  You didn't mean to? [Read the letter] "Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving."

Zuko:  Stop! This isn't about you. This is about the Fire Nation!

Mai:  [Sarcastically] Oh, thanks Zuko, that makes me feel all better.  [Threw the letter at him]

Zuko:  [Stood up.] Mai, I never wanted to hurt you. But I have to do this to save my country.

Mai:  Save it? You're betraying your country!

Zuko:  That's not how I see it.  [Mai folded her arms and turned away in discuss]

Male guard:  [Entered]  Ma'am, there's a riot going on! I'm here to protect you!

Mai:  I don't need any protection.

Zuko:  [Chuckled proudly] Believe me, she doesn't.

Male guard:  I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens.

Zuko blasted fire at the guard and ran toward the door. The guard jumped in front of Mai to shield her from the flame.  “Get off of me!”  She threw the guard away from her and chased Zuko.  Escaping, he closed and locked the door.  Opening the slit in the door, Zuko looked through with regret.  Mai stared back with rage.2

 

**One – Overestimated Loyalties**

Zuko turned and ran to the prison yard to join Sokka and the others.  The new escape attempt started with the prison riot.  After capturing The Warden for a hostage, the group reached the gondola and ascended towards freedom.  Except…  Azula and Ty Lee stood at the bottom of the gondola station.2

“That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend,”  Zuko commented to Hakoda. Zuko’s sister and her friend launched themselves up the cables to the gondola.  They arrived and battled Zuko and his companions.  The guards below stopped the gondola and began to cut the line…  Azula and Ty Lee transferred to another gondola traveling down to the prison station.  They observed chaos at the bottom of the cable line.  Mai was fighting the guards.  She used her stilettos to pin the guards against metal walls.  She released the block on the line.  The gondola and Zuko continued to freedom.  The guards finally subdued Mai as Azula and Ty Lee arrived riding the second gondola.2

At the gondola station. Mai is detained by two guards. Ty Lee stands on Azula's side, looking terrified and concerned at the two.

Azula:  Leave us alone. [Guards gave the Fire Nation salute, exited.] I never expected this from you. [Ty Lee worried] The thing I don't understand is "Why?" Why would you do it? You know the consequences.

Mai:  I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do.  You miscalculated.  I love Zuko more than I fear you.

Azula:  [Enraged.] No, **you** miscalculated! You should have feared me more! 2

Azula prepared to fire bend.  Mai pulled out her stiletto. Ty Lee forward flipped three times landing between Mai and Azula.  She crouched facing Mai.  Azula smiled.  “ _Good, My Pet.”_   Mai threw her stiletto.  Ty Lee kicked the stiletto away.   She saw the shimmer of a second stiletto coming towards Azula.  Ty Lee ‘caught’ the stiletto which embedded halfway into her right hand.  Azula dove, rolled, and ran to her right. Ty Lee ran to her right – calculating the angle of Azula’s position.  Azula stopped and released her fireball aiming for Mai. Ty Lee saw the flames, stopped, and turned her back on Azula.  She calmed her mind, relaxed her back, and closed her eyes.  Azula’s fireball struck Ty Lee in the middle of her back below her shoulder blades…  She grimaced.  The pain was spontaneous, momentary, excruciating.  Ba Sing Se heard her shriek and felt her anguish…

Over the rim of the volcano, just below the top of the hill, Zuko found Princess Azula’s airship.  Ty Lee’s scream of agony and terror froze the group.  Suki “What was that?”  Zuko “Sounded like Ty Lee screaming.”

Ty Lee fell to her knees and huddled forward. Whimpering, shaking, and sobbing. Her hand spasm from the stiletto.  Her scalp singed. Back seared.  Skin blistered.   The charred ashes of her braid scattered to the Ocean Winds. 

Mai and Azula just stood… in silence… in fear… in shock...   And gazed upon Ty Lee.  Softly spoken,  “Lee… What have I done?”

 

**Two – Put Your Toys Away**

At the gondola station on Boiling Rock, Mai fought the guards.  She used her stilettos to pin the guards against metal walls leaving the cable lines unguarded.2

Male guard:  What are you doing?

Mai:  [Pinning down guards near the lines]  Saving the jerk who dumped me.  [Released the block on the line, gondola continued to the top]

Sokka:  [Looking back from the gondola]  Who's that?  [Mai stared at gondola]

Zuko   [Shocked.] It's Mai!

The gondola continued to freedom at the top of the hill.  Almost everyone left. The Warden still bound stayed with the gondola keeping it from being stolen. The others escaped over the rim of the volcano.

Suki:  Well, we made it out. Now what?  [Zuko stood still]

Sokka:  Zuko, what are you doing?

Zuko:  My sister was on that island.

Sokka:  Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop!

Zuko:  What I mean is she must have come here somehow. [Walked up to a large hill] There!  That's our way out of here!  [A large airship waited for them]2

 

_AIYEEEEGHAAAAARRRuhuHuh!!!_

 

Silence!  Eight count.  Zuko and others frozen.

 

Suki:  What was that?

Zuko:  Sounded like Ty Lee screaming.

Suki:  [Touched Zuko’s arm]  Zuko?

Zuko:  [Rushing down the hill]  Come on.  We have to leave now.  While they’re distracted.  [To himself]  _What happened down there?  That was Ty Lee not Mai._

 

Whimpering, shivering, vanishing, Ty Lee huddled forward into a pink rose. And cried.  Cried from the pain.  Wounds outside the body tend to heal faster than wounds inside the mind.  “[Soft sniff]  Why…  why, My Princess?”

Mai and Azula just stood… in silence… in fear… in shock...  And gazed upon Ty Lee.  Softly spoken,  “Lee… What have I done?”

Lee sighed.  Mai sheathed her stilettos and bolted towards Ty Lee.  Azula… just stood… in silence…

Mai:  [Arriving at Ty Lee]  Wake up! Princess!  DO SOMETHING!! [Knelt]  Stay still!  Stay still, Lee!  The Healers are coming.

Ty Lee knew that voice.  Grew up with that voice.  Became her best buddy.  They would battle together.  But that was not the voice she expected.  This voice was,  “mai… mai?”    

Azula:  [Eyebrows dropped, woke from her trance]  GUARDS!  HEALERS! [Both came up the stairs]  Guards surround those two, Mai and Ty Lee.  They attempted to assassinate Your Princess.  They are Kyoshi Warriors. Sent to spy on the Fire Nation.  To spy for the Avatar.  [Azula stared at Mai]

Mai:  [Glared at Azula]  You are insane!  [Two Healers attended to Ty Lee]

Main Guard:  What shall we do with them, Princess?

Azula:  [With authority]  Since they are aristocrats of the Fire Nation, their families are intimate with my family, their lives will be spared.  However, the Fire Nation Citizenship of Mai and Ty Lee shall be revoked.  They are here by banished from the Fire Nation except inside the borders of the Fire Nation Colonies.  If they make a choice to live in the Colonies, they shall be foreigners in a foreign land. 

Senior Healer:  [Bowed]  Princess, Ty Lee is badly burnt and needs time to heal.

Azula:  [To main guard]  Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot!  [Healer bowed and returned to Ty Lee]  I am going after my brother.  Send for six airships.  One to escort the prisoners to Yu Dao.

 

**Three – Zuzu, You Left Before Tea**

A humble servant walked slowly toward Princess Azula listening to her ranting about her friends – Mai and Ty Lee.  Dressed in blue with leather trim, the senior Healer spoke intensely to herself.  “Banished or not, Ty Lee must heal before she is evacuated.  I stand firm on this decision.”

Senior Healer:  [Saw Azula jerk]  _Good, she heard me._   [Bowed in respect]  Princess, Ty Lee is badly burnt and needs time to heal.  [Held her pose]

Azula:  [To main guard]  Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot!  [Healer rose and returned to Ty Lee]  I am going after my brother.  Send for six airships.  One to escort the prisoners to Yu Dao.  The other five will assemble at the Western Air Temple.  Only place he can run…

Two assistance from the prison infirmary carried a stretcher to the top of the stairs of the gondola station.  Approaching the three soldiers guarding the prisoners, Senior Healer barked, “You, Guards!  Go get that stretcher, now!” 

The soldiers balked and ignored her.  Water came from her pouch and circled their heads,  “Don’t make me freeze your helmets to your thick skulls!!” 

The soldiers expedited her orders.

Azula:  [Chuckled]  Now that is true authority.  Unlike you, Zuzu.  Even when you’re strong…  you are weak.  [Looked toward the sky]

Main Guard:  [Received message]  Princess, headquarters confirms the dispatch of three airships from Capital City and one from Ember Island.

Azula:  [Frustrated, blue flame through teeth]  oooOOOooo  Father has confiscated most of the airships for the decisive battle.  [To Main Guard] Tell the captains of the three airships to rendezvous with us on the south side of the Western Air Temple. 

Main Guard:  Princess, rendezvous?  The prisoners stole your airship.

Azula:  Peasant, you think I only came with one airship?  [Formed a fireball in her right hand, wrapped with a fire shield, and launched it into the sky.  Fire sphere exploded like a fireworks display]  I anticipated that Prince Zuko if he escaped would steal my airship. 

A monstrous ornamental dragon's head rose over Boiling Point’s north side cliff. Majestic.  The size of a Fire Nation Cruiser.  Huge metal fortress glided over the volcano.  Rivers of fire came from the left, the right, the front, the back. [VLOOM]  An enormous cross announced the arrival of the Princess’ Flag Airship.

Azula:  [Main Guard in awe]  The Fire Lord didn’t confiscate **my airship**.  [Walking to the gondola]  The increased power from Sozin’s Comet is all we fire benders need to destroy the Earth Kingdom. [To herself]  _Pathetic that his daughter supplied his plans for ultimate annihilation…  Guess Father ‘modified’ **my plans** once again…_   _Turtle Duck, you’re free from your cage.  I gave you your ‘pet fan girl’ and your father.  Now, let’s play…_ [Evil grin]  _Ohhh.  Don’t get jealous, Zuzu.  I haven’t forgotten about you._  [Arrived at the gondola]

Main Guard:  [Bowed]  Princess, would you take The Warden with you?

Azula:  [Turned, stared at the guard]  _He is sincere.  The Warden is an arrogant idiot.  Cocky bastard._   The Fire Lord appointed The Warden.  Only he can remove him.  However…  I will send this gondola back to the station and let the assistant determine when conditions are safe for the return of The Warden.  There still is chaos in the prison.  [Azula evil grin]

Main Guard:  [Rose, smiled]  Thank you, My Princess.  Pity, The Warden may miss dinner.  [Azula burst into hysterical laughter as she boarded the gondola]

**Four – Let’s Get Out Of Here**

“Bed… feels so poofy… Poof.”  Two and a half days later in the prison infirmary, Ty Lee lay on her tummy. She felt warm fingers gently caressing her left hand.  “Mai… Mai, don’t leave me.” “I am here, Lee.  Thank you... for saving me.”    Ty Lee smiled and fell asleep.  Her hand relaxed.

Next day... Mai re-deposited Ty Lee back onto the bed.  “That’s twice you jumped off the bed, Circus Freak.  Next time, I leave you in the floor.”  Ty Lee’s rebuttal, “I have had worse pain than this. Help me walk around the room, you Meany.”  The Head Healer entered, “Stop fighting both of you.  You truly act like Warrior Mates.”  Mai huffed and sat near Ty Lee’s head.  On the bed, Ty Lee laid her head on her poofy pillow.  She held Mai’s left hand who held Ty Lee’s left hand.  Their breath synchronized.  Ty Lee smiled and fell asleep.  Her hand relaxed.

A misty fog swirled around her.  Slowly gushing through her essence.  Flowing like the currents of the sea.  The center of the chaos.  The eye of the storm.  She kept order and stability among her rival and her best friend.  Literally, delayed them from killing each other – several times. She chuckled in the mist… **3**

Solidifying, the mist formed a grassy floor with a small stream flowing from north to south.  Faint laughter could be heard.  Four distinct voices of children at play. **3**

Child 1:  No, the apple goes on top of the head not the shoulder, Dum Dum.

Child 2:  Should have said that in the first place.

Child 1:  I did!  [Softly]  Like you ever listen to me…

Child 3:  Will this hurt?  I don’t want to get hurt.

Child 1:  No, silly.  Just stand still.  I’m going to shoot the apple off your head.

Child 4:  Be careful.

Child 2:  Come on.  Shoot the apple already.  [Child 1 shot a flame at the apple catching the top on fire, Child 3 just stood looking at the burning top of the apple]

Child 4:  [Running toward Child 3]  I’ll save you.  [They collide and tumble into the little stream flowing through the grass]

Child 1:  [Laughing with Child 2]  Yes, See what a lovely pair they make.

Child 2:  Yes, both are so awkward and clumsy.

Child 1:  They’re just… weird.  [Child 1 and Child 2 left] **3**

The waters splashed up then rained down onto the children in the stream.

Child 4 felt something soft and mushy under her tummy.  She rubbed the side of the something and heard a giggle.  Child 4 rose up then down.  Breathing.

Child 4 opened her eyes and saw in the water the face of a young girl. 

She smiled.  The girl smiled.  She played with her hair braid.  So did the girl. 

She touched her cheek.  The girl mirrored her every move.  Child 4 giggled… “Silly Freak, that’s me looking at me.” 

A similar giggle came from under her tummy.  Child 4 turned her head to the left to see the soft beautiful face of a young girl.  One she had known for years. 

The girl blushed.  The girl smiled. “When you get off of me, would you like to play together?”  The scene dissolved.  The mist vanished.

“Bed… feels so poofy… Poof,” mused Ty Lee.  Mai whispered into the ear of her friend, "You're repeating yourself, Freak."  Ty Lee still lay on her tummy.  Warm fingers still caressed her hand.  “Thank you, Mai... for saving me.” Mai kissed her friend's ear.  “I am here, Lee.”  Ty Lee smiled and relaxed.

 

The sound of the door closing heightened the senses of Mai turning them on full.  One set of footsteps echoed the march of the foot soldier.  The other echoed the stealth of an elite black-ops commander.  She knew both intimately.

Mai:  [Her head rested on Ty Lee’s]  Good evening, Uncle.  Wondered when you would finally arrive.  And is your guest one of my black-ops comrades?

The Warden:  I’ll let him speak for himself.  As for me, I am truly sorry for what has happened.

Mai:  [Harsh]  What? Sorry that Zuko escaped? Sorry that Azula didn’t **execute** the traitors?  Always by-the-book.  No room for deviation…  Or compromise.

The Captain:  Yes, as fiery and spirited as you are, Warden. [Warden, “Huff” then left]  Commander Mai, received her commission from the Fire Lord, himself… At the request of his daughter, Azula.  You know some officers still resent yours and Ty Lee’s commissions.

Mai:  [Raised head]  What do you want, Captain?

Captain:  When I heard the request for airships be sent to Boiling Rock, I gladly volunteered my airship to escort the ‘prisoners’ to Yu Dao.  Now the officers will finally get rid of those counterfeit Commanders.  [Mai breathed normally]  Hmm? No reaction?  You have matured.  Maybe the others were wrong about you two. I know one thing.  I was right about you three.  Taking Ba Sing Se by yourselves.  When the Army tried for decades.  No wonder most of the staff hates you three. [Stern]  Commander, Fire Lord Ozai has a decree against you and Ty Lee.   If the charges are true, both of you should be dead right now.  No trial.

Mai:  [Eyes wide open, Ty Lee tighten her grip]  So, Captain.  Are you our executioner?

 

Silence. 

Mai felt the blood coursing through Ty Lee's hand.  Ty Lee felt the warmth of Mai. 

Silence. 

 

Captain:  [Firm and somber]  Commanders… If you leave with me immediately, I and my crew can transfer you safely to the Hu Xin Provinces.  More rough and wild than Yu Dao.  However, you and Ty Lee could melt into the local region disappearing into the population hiding in plain sight. I need your answers, now.   Within a few hours, the airships return from attacking the Western Air Temple.

Ty Lee:  [To herself]  _Why is he worried about the returning airships?  Are the rumors true?  The intelligence accurate?_ [Under Mai’s chin]  What’s in it for you, Captain?  Your benevolence requires a ‘donation.’  Or correct me, if I’m wrong.  [Mai smirked]

Mai:  [Continued]  And since you might be thinking we don’t have other options.  According to the Fire Lord, we’re Kyoshi Warriors, Captain.  We freed the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and are now her Sisters.  Kyoshi’s blood runs thick.

Ty Lee:  [Giggled]  We also freed The Avatar’s cute friend.  [Mai chuckled]

Captain:  [Crossed arms]  My airship is for sale and the mayor of Yu Dao has pre-paid the sale.  Very nice profit.  So, what do you want?  Some of the profit?

Mai:  [Discussion with Ty Lee]  All we want is our freedom.  So land on the road between Yu Dao and Hu Xin.  Let us off.  And leave.  Also, I keep my weapons.  None will be surrendered, none will be confiscated as the decree demands…

Captain:  [Uncrossed arms]  Last one will be difficult.  [Mai breathed normally]

Ty Lee:  [Raised her head]  Intelligence reports say you are AWOL and a fugitive from the Fire Nation Army.  Let’s stop these damn games and get out of here!!

 

**Five – Inadvertent Liaison**

As the Airship rose above the prison, Mai gazed at the ocean waves.  She reflected on the tragedy of her true soul-mate...

Mai watched as Ty Lee sprinted in front of Princess Azula moving back and forth.  “[To herself]  _What is that silly girl doing? Let Azula fire her flame. I can dodge it. Besides, now, I don’t have a clear shot…_ ”

Ty Lee tried to block the line-of-sight of Princess Azula keeping her from killing her buddy, Mai.  Azula had told Ty Lee, “I do not trust Mai.  She is too close to my brother.  Thanks Freak for describing her defensive moves to me.  I’m sure I will never have to use what you told me.  [Grin].”  Ty Lee sprinted. Azula formed a fireball and fired at Mai.  Shock filled Ty Lee’s heart as she heard the roar of the flame coming near.  She could have dodged.  But chose to protect her friend.  She calmed her mind, relaxed her back, and closed her eyes.  Azula’s fireball struck.  Confusion flowed through her mind…

Ty Lee collapsed.

Mai froze as she saw her friend being burnt.  Jolted back to reality, she bolted towards her buddy kneeling before Ty Lee.  Gentle hands cradled a broken rose gently resting in Mai’s lap.  “Stay still!  Stay still, Lee!  The Healers are coming.” 

“mai… mai?”  Lee breathed.  “…I… uv… u…”  Then passed out.

Mai… heard her words… kissed her ear…  faintly whispered. “Lee?  Forgive… me…”

Eight count as she felt the warmth of her friend.  Then kissed Ty Lee’s cheek.   The mind of the girlfriend of Crown Prince Zuko darted from thought to thought, image to image.  Looping around the point when Mai freed Zuko from the prison, a vision of Mai releasing the block on the line haunted her.  “ _I saved the jerk who dumped me?  I am an idiot.  And Ty Lee paid for it.  Azula tried to kill her childhood friends!  Bastard!!_ [Azula ranting, Mai turned her head towards Azula] _Spoiled brat, what are you ranting and shouting?_ ”

Azula:  Guards surround those two, Mai and Ty Lee.  They attempted to assassinate Your Princess.  They are Kyoshi Warriors.  Sent to spy on the Fire Nation.  To spy for the Avatar.  [Azula stared at Mai]

Mai:  [Glared at Azula]  You are INSANE!!  [Two Healers approached Ty Lee and knelt beside her.  One on the left of Ty Lee and one on the right of Ty Lee]

Senior Healer: [Watching Azula. Mai to right] Comfort your Mate. She needs you. [Began to heal Ty Lee]

Mai… hesitated.  Her eyes followed Azula as she circled the warden’s assistant.  Listening to the charges.  Hearing the decree.  Looking for a time to strike.  “ _now_ ” Azula’s back faced away from the ‘traitors.’  Mai narrowed her eyes.  Moved her arms into position.  “ _Only one shot. All arrows angled over her security. Showering down on this insane Bitch._ ”  Aimed. Ready to fire.  “ _Goodbye, Freak._ ”

Mai rotated her hips toward Azula, shifted her weight, and pushed up with her knees.  Rising slowly not to alert Princess Azula of the pending attack, Mai elevated her arms into the proper angle.  She held her breathe.  Big mistake.

A water ring circled Mai’s chest and tighten securely, “Uhhnngg,” causing her to ‘lose her breath.’   Woozy, gasping for air, she knew time was short.  “ _Not stopping me.”_   A medium blob of water encapsulated Mai’s hands, wrists, and forearms freezing instantly.  Mai’s body tilted forward as the iceberg of water struck the concrete floor.  “OOpphhmmpp.”  She collapsed to her knees.  The water ring around her chest slipped down to her hips.  She heard crackling sounds like the creaking of an old wooden schooner or the splintering of an old pine tree.  Her eyes grew wide as crystal water fell down her thighs, circling her knees, soaking her shins, and fusing her feet to the floor.  [CRUNCH SOLID] Mai [SCREAMED] from the shock and pain.

The Senior Healer rose from her knees and stood beside Ty Lee. She stared at Princess Azula.  “Princess Azula, please forgive our commotion.  The patients are greatly injured.  And will ‘cry out’ in pain.  We have since sedated them.” Princess Azula kind of just waved back to the Senior Healer.  Azula sharp response, “Keep them quiet.”  The Senior Healer sought an audience with the princess to discuss the status of the patients.

Mai sighed.  Hung her head low. The ice melted. The waters receded. Freedom.

For the first time, Mai contemplated the actions of her friend.  “ _First you protect Azula from a couple of daggers.  Then you blocked Azula’s target.  Did you try to protect both of us?  From ourselves?  Freak, you amaze me._ ”   Gingerly, the quivering fingers of Mai touched the hair of Ty Lee, then moved slowly.  “ _When we were younger, Lee enjoyed my neck and scalp massages. Said they… soothed her mind._ ”  Mai watched the Senior Healer returning from her audience with Princess Azula.  She jerked as the guards surrounding them jumped. The Senior Healer demanded their assistance in caring for the injured.

The Healer paused in front of Mai and looked down upon her.  Arms bruised.  Legs numb. Contusions and scrapes covered both knees.  Mai looked up.  Lowered her eyebrows.  …and hissed...

The Grand Master Healer crouched before Mai and secured eye contact.  She peered deeply through the window of Mai’s soul.  Pulling her essence to the forefront.  She had Mai’s attention…  “Child… you would be dead.  And your Mate – abandoned.”   The Senior Healer rose and returned to healing Ty Lee.

Mai pondered those words for years.  But now, she wrapped her arms around the top of Ty Lee’s head, rested her cheek on delicate hair… 

And burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chan, M. (Writer), & Santos, J. D. (Director). (July 16, 2008). The Boiling Rock, Part 1 [Television series episode]. In A. Ehasz (Producer), Avatar: The Last Airbender. Burbank, California: Moi Animation. 
> 
> 2\. Hamilton, J. (Writer), & Spaulding, E. (Director). (July 16, 2008). The Boiling Rock, Part 2 [Television series episode]. In A. Ehasz (Producer), Avatar: The Last Airbender. Burbank, California: Moi Animation. 
> 
> 3\. Ehasz, E. W. (Writer), & MacMullan, L. (Director). (May 12, 2008). Zuko Alone [Television series episode]. In A. Ehasz (Producer), Avatar: The Last Airbender. Burbank, California: JM Animation Co, Ltd.


End file.
